Love with Ice
by Mysticlee333
Summary: Noya got a girlfriend, but there's a problem. She's a great girl and he's happy to have her, even if he needed to learn to ice skate to keep his promise. If only she had a different last name!


They were ready to fight, to fly on the court and prove they weren't flytless anymore. They were here and were ready for their first match to begin. Almost.

Nishinoya had wandered off some time ago and had only just walked back over with a shocked expression. Sugawara, being the caring and kind hearted person he was, walked over to the shorter boy with a look of worry. Maybe he ran into a team that was just a bit too intimidating for him alone?

"Noya, what happened?" He asked looking the other up and down. Noya looked up at the setter slowly before looking to his phone in his hand.

"I think I just got a girlfriend," he mumbled out. Sugawara froze at the answer as did others who'd heard. Tanaka, who was having a drink of water, spat the water out all over himself and a few of his teammates.

He didn't get the chance to apologize for soaking his friends. He just ran up to his small friend, grabbed him by his shoulders and began shaking him. "Explain now! I want ever detail!" He yelled in Noya's face. Once Tanaka had stopped shaking the boy, Noya nodded trying to remember exactly what had happened.

"I was walking back here when I saw this girl," he started explaining. Already, Tanaka had to stop him.

"I have to know. Was she attractive?" He asked. Noya instantly nodded causing Tanaka to take a deep breath, processing what was said. Noya waited for the other to come to terms with all this before deciding to continue. By this point the entire team was listening.

"Anyway, I decided to go talk to her. I mean she was alone and seemed a bit lost," he looked down to gather his memories. "I may have flirted a bit by asking 'what such a cutie was doing at a volleyball tournament'," he stopped causing Tanaka to become impatient.

"What did she say?" He asked not able to wait any longer. Noya looked at Tanaka with red cheeks.

"She said 'I don't know. Why are YOU here?'," he finally said. Tanaka paused for a second to process this as Tsukishima began to laugh like this was the funniest thing that could've happened.

Once Tanaka came back he looked at Noya with a serious face. "How did you respond?" Noya looked to the ground. He knew this answer easy, but he didn't want to answer it.

"Noya?" The Libero looked over to his silver haired friend not to far away from him and Tanaka. "How does that make her your girlfriend?" He really was curious about how he came to this conclusion. It was then Noya held up his phone.

"She gave me her phone number and said I was taking her out for lunch when I was free," Noya stated. Sugawara went from curious to shocked at how up front this girl was. Tanaka grabbed the phone to inspect the number.

It was that moment that the team was called in for their first match. They'd all just have to put this aside until they won. They all just hoped their Libero would keep his focus on the game, and not this girl.

* * *

Noya had done everything he could to forget the girl from before. He hadn't even learnt her name. Tanaka was telling him over and over to just text her, but Noya didn't know anything about this girl other than she was beautiful and looked very familiar.

That last bit he'd recently come to the conclusion of. That girl really did remind him of something. He just couldn't figure out what.

He looked down at his phone blankly. Everyone was getting ready to go home and get some sleep while they could. Even now Tanaka found time to badger the short boy about simply sending a text. It wouldn't do any harm to at least learn a bit about her.

Taking a deep breath, Noya composed a text, ready to send it to this girl.

_Message from: Yu_

_Hi. I didn't really get the chance to introduce myself earlier. I'm Nishinoya Yu and I would like to go out some time_

He held his breath as he sent the message and told Tanaka not to complain anymore. Obviously, Tanaka didn't stop since he sat next to the smaller boy on the bus just to ask if she'd seen the message yet.

They were half way home when Noya heard the ping of his phone telling him he got a new message. Without second guessing it, he grabbed the phone and looked at the message. When he read the message through, his heart stopped. He re-read the message again and again, but it never changed.

_Message from: Emiko_

_Hey Yu_._ Lovely to finally have a name to that cute face. You were great on the court today. Can't wait to see you tomorrow. I'm free for that date after the tournament finishes. Btw the names Oikawa Emiko._

It was a date? She really did think he was cute? And most importantly. OIKAWA?!

Noya let out a breath leaning back in the seat. He closed his eyes for a moment trying to collect himself. He was going on a date with a cute girl that happened to have the same last name as that nasty setter? That's not too bad. He doesn't even know if they are related. He'd have to check.

He lifted his head to look back at his phone, but came face to face with Tanaka. Shocked by the other's action, Noya moved back in an attempt to distance himself. Tanaka's face was one of anger and curiosity.

"Oikawa?" He whisper yelled at the other. It was then Noya realised he left his phone on, with the message on show for anyone to see. His eyes widened as he realised his slip up.

"Don't say anything. I swear I didn't know," he called back at his best friend. Tanaka tilted his head to the side with a glare in place. "Please just keep your mouth shut. I'm not even sure if anything WILL happen yet. I'll tell the team when I know for sure," he promised. Tanaka nodded accepting these conditions. For now at least.

* * *

Saying Noya was nervous was definitely an understatement. He'd never actually had a girlfriend, let alone been on a date. This would be his first. That's probably why he was so worked up as he sat in a café he'd never even thought of going to before waiting for... Her...

Noya had texted Emiko ever since that day and he actually liked her. She was pretty, she was kind hearted and, unlike her brother, wasn't obsessed with her appearance. Noya could tell that last one when she slid into the seat across from him wearing a hoodie saying 'trash is walking' and what is meant to be skin tight jegging, but it wasn't very skin tight. Her hair was in a messy bun, and Noya took note of the fact she wore no make-up at all. He didn't pick up on that detail when they first met.

"Hey there cutie," she grinned at him. Noya let himself smile at the nickname as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "So what's the plan for today?" She questioned causing him to freeze. He didn't really know what happened on dates.

"Honestly, I'm not sure," he admitted. He felt completely embarrassed by the situation and his lack of knowledge. He kept a brave face though. He wasn't willing to show her his lack of romantic knowledge.

He heard a sigh come from the one across from him. Emiko's grin was now gone and her face was serious. "Let's just get one thing straight, okay? I'm not my brother. I'm not a flirt and I don't date. I don't know what I'm doing," she explained shocking Noya. He wasn't expecting that to come out of an Oikawa in his life. He always that thought they were obsessed with their image, but apparently that was only the one.

"But when we first met, you were flirting with me and gave me your number," he stated confused. Emiko sighed with a nod of his head.

"I was dared to flirt with a guy and give him my number. When I saw you I felt like it was a better choice over those other players," Noya looked down at the table wondering if he should feel honoured or insulted that she'd chosen him.

"Then that text message?" He asked almost scared of the answer he would receive. Seeing Emiko's face he knew she felt bad about what she was about to say.

"I left my friends for a minute to make sure Turo was okay, but I made the mistake of leaving my phone. They easily guessed my lock screen and started messaging you for me," she told looking down. She felt guilty about having to confess any of this. She didn't want to hurt Noya's feelings, but it was the truth.

Noya stated at her confused and annoyed. "What about all those messages? Why bother to meet up with me today?" He asked slamming his hand on the table causing Emiko to jump slightly.

"Because I like you!" she blurted out full volume. The café went silent as everyone looked at the two curious as to what was happening. Both Noya and Emiko blushed and ducked their heads out of view. It wasn't long before the café was loud and booming again, and when it was, Noya smirked.

"You like me huh?" He questioned looking at her. He saw her face grow red at the statement before she nodded. He couldn't help but feel happy. He was really hoping she wasn't just joking around this entire time.

The two looked at each other, both smiling. Neither could be upset with this situation. Noya liked Emiko. He though she was pretty, even when it was obvious she rolled out of bed and grabbed the first things she could find and wore that. He learnt from their conversations over text that she was funny and an active person. She didn't like staying still for too long as well. He liked how easy it was to talk to her.

Thinking of all of that he leaned forwards to grab her hand. "Why don't we go to that park near by? It's better then sitting around a café doing nothing," he suggested. Emiko's smile widened and she nodded enthusiastically. The two got up, hand in hand, and walked out of the café, both laughing as they went.

* * *

Noya walked into the changing room with a smile on his face and a skip in his step. He was on his phone texting Emiko and smiling at the jokes she'd tell. Turns out, she goes the her brothers practices, practice games and actual game for moral support. Noya believed she was perfectly pure.

He continued to text her trying to organise another 'get together' as she said when the phone was swiped out of his hand. His eyes followed the hand that stole his phone and met Tanaka, who was casually scrolling through the messages.

"I'm guessing your date went well," he mumbled looking away from the screen to see his friends angry face. Noya took this chance to snatch the phone out of the others hand.

"As a matter of fact, it did," he stated before grinning. He started getting ready for club activities with small glances to his phone every now and again. Emiko had messaged him telling him she had to go take care of her brother. He smiled at that.

"What's she like?" Sugawara suddenly asked next to Noya's ear. Noya looked at him a bit shocked before answering the question.

"She's really fun. Very energetic and excitable. She's also a reasonably responsible person with the personality of a happy child," he stated confusing some of the people listening. Daichi laughed at the thought.

"Those two traits don't usually work well together," he stated turning to the happy second year. Noya had to agree to that. A responsible person doesn't usually do childish things, but she did. "At least you're happy with her, right?" Daichi added causing Noya to nod enthusiastically.

"What's her name?" Asahi joined in the questioning. Noya looked at him with wide eyes before looking away. Should he tell them? Would they be mad at him? Most likely not, but they'd definitely be shocked.

The room was silent as they all waited for the answer, curious as to why he was hesitant. "Emiko," was the side response. Tanaka grinned lightly punching his shoulder.

"Already on a first be basis I see!" He shouted proud of his friend. Noya smiled glade he'd gotten away with just the first name, or he thought he'd gotten away with it.

"What school?" Came Kageyama's cold voice. Noya, once again paused to think through his choices. He was going to just lie about this. Might as well tell the truth.

"Aobajohsai High."

"What year?"

"First."

"Any siblings?"

"An older brother. He's a third year," he was looking Kageyama in the eye now. The more he thought about it, the more he realised Kageyama knew. It made sense. Kageyama was in the year, went to the same school and we're both close with Oikawa. Obviously he'd know her.

Kageyama stepped right in front of Noya, looking down at him. "Does she have long brown hair, reasonable size for her age, play volleyball, but loves to ice skate?"

Noya froze up at Kageyama's words. That was her exactly. Noya had no idea where she'd gained an interest in ice skating came from, but he'd promised to take her to go skating one day.

"What makes you say any of that is accurate?" Sugawara asked a little bit worried for what is going to happen. Kageyama looked at the silver haired male with a calm face.

"Because Oikawa Emiko loves ice skating," he stated simply. The room fell silent at the casual way Kageyama had said something so shocking. The only other ones that knew about this girl were Noya and Tanaka, so the shock was understandable.

"The Grand King?!" Hinata suddenly yelled out. Hearing that Kageyama let a deep frown hit his features.

"His younger sister actually. She was my friend last year," he explained causing Hinata to go wide eyed. Tsukishima smirked and everyone knew he was about to say something insulting.

"The King had a friend before learning to care about how others feel?" His grin grew with each word and Yamaguchi to chuckle at his friends insult. Kageyama instantly began yelling at Tsukishima to defend himself causing a few to grow worried.

Sugawara went to pull Kageyama away from Tsukishima, and hoping to end the yelling. Asahi walked around the furious Kageyama and bent down so that he was on Noya's level.

"Oikawa's sister?" He questioned with the smallest tilt of his head. Noya let go of a small smile just thinking about her before nodding. It didn't seem like anyone actually cared who she was at this point.

* * *

The day was slightly annoying. Every now and again sometime would ask about Emiko and the possibility of her being a spy, but both Noya and Kageyama protested. Kageyama had continuously pointed out how she differs from her brother in many ways. He'd even said that if he had to choose to kill one of the Oikawa siblings, he'd happily kill Toru.

By the time afternoon practice was starting, Noya believed everything was over. Everyone in the club knew about him and Emiko now, and no one really said anything against it. As long as she didn't do anything to disrupt practice, everything was fine.

Then the gym door was thrown open at full force.

Everyone turned to look at who was disrupting practice, only to see Oikawa Toru in his school uniform, messy hair and an enraged look on her face. There was silence as they all watched him storm into gym. Once he stood at the edge of the court he paused looking at each one of them.

"WHICH OF YOU CROWS IS TAINTING ME SISTER!?" he screamed out at top volume. No one moved as they processed what he'd said. Then finally they all slowly looked to Noya.

"TORU!" Came a sudden shout as a white and light blue blur smacked into angry brunette. "You think you can skip practice to yell at my boyfriend, you're kidding yourself. Hajime is so angry. If it wasn't for me saying I'd come get you he'd be throwing things at the back of your head right now."

Noya grinned as he and everyone else watched Emiko drag her older brother out of the gym by his collar and scold him at the same time. It seemed as though Toru was used to Emiko treating him this way. Instead of fighting against her, he let her drag him as he eyed off every boy in the room.

Just before they were out of the room, Emiko looked over her shoulder with a large smile. "I'll text you tonight, okay?" Noya instantly waved. That was it. Toru started thrashing and yelling now that he knew who his little sisters boyfriend was.

"THE MIDGET! HE'S SMALLER THAN YOU ARE! HE BETTER TREAT YOU RIGHT! HE'S NOT ALLOWED TO HURT YOU! YOU HEAR ME EMMY?!"

* * *

_Message from: Emiko_  
_I'm sorry about Toru. One of the boys on his team saw you were messaging me and I had to explain why. Bet you can tell why I never dated before now?_

_Message from: Yu_  
_Yes. I know now. Is he still yelling about me?_

_Message from: Emiko_  
_No actually. I've talked to him on the way back and he seems fine with it now_

_Message from: Yu_  
_Wait really? I thought he would never come around to you dating a crow_

_Message from: Emiko_  
_I thought the same honestly. Then Hajime smacked some sense into him_

_Message from: Yu_  
_That's good. My team was also very supportive_

_Message from: Emiko_  
_So does that mean I'll see you this weekend?_

_Message from: Yo_  
_I thought you'd never ask_


End file.
